Caught
by NinaiecaPotterZabini
Summary: The Golden Trio. Were they really ever best friends? Or friends at all? When a secret is revealed and so is heritage, what will happen?
1. Part one:Upside down, Inside out

Upside Down,

Inside Out


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1, Chapter 1-To Reveal

Author's Note:Hello, readers. My name is Ninaieca. My husband is Albusiero. He gave me the inspiration to write fanfiction, and this is my first one… so please don't treat me too horribly. His name is Albusiero, so we call him Albus… that was the really lame inspiration. Btw, I'm 14, but yes, I am married.

At the Burrow-1989, July 14th

'Father, would you mind terribly if I asked you to tell me a story?' At just 7 years old, Ginevra was easily considered the most sophisticated, wisest, and cleverest of her abnormally large family. Of course that was one of the main reasons why she and Percy never got along… he tried so hard to be the best, while she never broke a sweat. Literally.

Ask her to run for miles, and nobody was sure if it was because of magic or not, but a mile for her, at the longest would take only a mere 10.17 seconds. And she has NEVER broke a sweat in her life. And… she is extremely beautiful. With pale and creamy white skin, wide doe eyes, and luscious red hair going even past her waist, below her hips, she was easily the dictionary definition of stunning. She barely even had baby fat, and curves were already starting to develop, no matter how slightly.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. He personally had no idea why the child was so polite, even to her family. Besides, what 7 year old would ask, 'Would you terribly mind?' But as kind as she looked, she also kept many secrets.

'Of course not, love. Harry Potter again?' Expecting a smile, he was confused when all he got was a small frown. 'Yes, I would appreciate it.' And so he started the story.

'Once upon a time, there was a boy. A young boy, whose name was Harry Potter.' Arthur noticed that Ginny's frown kept getting deeper as he went on. 'A wonderful child, he was. With jet black messy hair, and jade green eyes, he got the best of his genes from both of his parents. He had just turned 1¼ years old when something horrible happened. October 31st, 1981, You-Know-Who killed his parents, with the killing curse. But when the evil man tried to place the same spell on the boy, he died. Now he is known as the savior of the wizarding world, along with James and Lily Potter who died as heroes as well.'

As soon as the last word got out of his mouth, a tear rolled down Ginny's cheek. He watched, horrified, as his only daughter cried in what seemed to be the first time in 2 years, for no apparent reason.

Ginevra started to sob uncontrollably. Not even her adoptive father knew the truth about Hadrian? 'I thought… I thought at least you might know… but of course not. Nobody even knows about a fraction of his true story, after all.' She tried to smile reassuringly at her father, but just ended up with a tiny one. 'Hadrian Alexander Jamiro Potter, was the one of the sole heirs to the 4 founders of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry-Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. His father, a pureblood, was the descendant of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and his mother, although thought to be a muggleborn, was in reality a pureblood as well, descending from a line of squibs, whostarted out with Sariah, the second daughter of Ariana, who in turn was ½ of the twins born from the other 2 founders. What is more important, is that Hadrian had a younger sister, a twin. Her name was Rose, Rosalie Arriannea Mikaela Potter. Not many knew of her, and when Lillian and Jamiro Potter supposedly "died", she was taken away and adopted, although secretly, by none other than Sirius Orion Black.' When she got to here, she found the man stiff after hearing of Black. 'And, father, or should I say, Arthur… I know, that you know, perfectly well, that Sirius is my true birth father. And my name is not Ginevra Molly Weasley. It is Ginevra Avira Janissa Amaya Black-McKinnon, and you know it.'

After hearing these words, Arthur promptly fainted.


End file.
